Crashing Into A New Life
by fangirl70v3
Summary: What happens when an alien girl crash lands on earth and meets Ben Tennyson? Why, she becomes his faithful servant, of course! Wait...what? She seems eager to serve her new master and do whatever he tells her to, but Ben soon realizes why, and is determined to change her for the better. Ben x OC Omniverse Series
1. Chapter 1

Ben, as Water Hazard, continued to put out the forest fire until there were no more flames. He had finished just in time before he changed back to a human. He turned as Rook ran up to him. "I believe I have found the source of the fire." He led Ben to a crater with a pile of metal scrap in the center.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ben crouched at the edge of the hole to get a closer look.

"It appears that a capsule not suit for entry crashed. It must have caught fire upon entry and the fire spread." Rook jumped into the hole and headed towards the scrap, Ben following behind him. A device in Rook's hand beeped and he frowned. "My scanner says that there is a life form in the wreckage, but it is highly improbable that anything survived such a crash." Ben shrugged and scrolled through his Omnitrix.

"Well, there's no harm in checking." He selected Four-Arms and started digging through the metal. Rook went to the other side and started digging there. He looked up when he heard Ben stop.

"Uh, Rook?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"Your scanner wasn't wrong." He carefully pulled a limp alien girl from the wreckage. Her eyes opened briefly before fluttering back closed. She had cat-like features: a long, slender tail; pointed, fluffy ears on the top of her head; and her bare feet had pads on the bottom with fur that trailed up to her knees. The rest of her features were fairly human: pale skin dotted with freckles, long ginger hair that surpassed her waist and slender arms and fingers.

Only when Ben tried to carry her away from the wreckage did he notice the chains. Cuffs on her wrists and neck each had a chain attached to them and one was caught on a metal shard. Ben used the two arms that weren't holding the girl to try and break the chain but found he couldn't. Rook unhooked it and studied the girl.

"Hmmm, I do not recognize this species. We should bring her back to Plumber headquarters for medical assistance. We do not know how many injuries she obtained in that crash." Ben nodded as his Omnitrix timed out. He was prepared for the girl to feel heavier without his extra strength but found he could carry her easily. He took her to the Plumber truck and put her in the middle seat before they headed back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that the girl and her species are completely from my own mind and are not canon. I don't own Ben 10 (if I did the reboot would be better) or any Ben 10 characters. I only own the girl who hasn't been named yet, her species and Jason Smith. I'm only doing this disclaimer once, but will let you know which characters are mine as they appear.**

Ben watched lazily as the giddy doctor ran around. Dr. Smith was a Splixon who came to Earth to pursue a medical career. His birth name was difficult for most to pronounce so he changed it to Jason Smith. Ben sighed out of boredom.

"Are you done fanboying?" One of the Jasons stopped to glare at him.

"I'll have you know, Benjamin, that you and Rook have found a young female Neoplexion. If I am correct, which, I usually am, this is the only one on Earth. Maybe even in this Galaxy! Just think of what we can learn from her!"

"...So that's a no?" the Jason sighed.

"Yes, that's a no" Ben groaned in exasperation before a few Jasons started pushing him out. "Now shoo! We have an examination to complete and don't need your hormones stinking up the place!" With a final shove Ben fell on the floor outside of the office and the door shut behind him. He grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off, starting towards the garage where Rook was waiting.

"What happened to you?" He looked up in surprise at his cousin's voice.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Ben gave his cousin a brief hug.

"I called her." Rook said. "According to my research, females are most comfortable with other females. I thought it would be a good idea to have Gwen here when the girl wakes up."

"Because if she wakes up and you're there she'll be scarred for life." Ben stuck his tongue out but Gwen ignored him. "Who is this girl anyways?"

"Dr. Smith said she's a Neoplexion."

"I think I've heard of that somewhere before...I just can't remember.."

"There was a brief mention of Neoplexions when I was in the academy." Rook said. "But the textbook only said that one helped bust an illegal weapons dealer."

"If you ladies are done with your gossiping, she's awake." The three turned to glare at Jason, who smirked and led the way back to his office. When the door opened they were greeted with the girl sitting upright while a Jason was checking her blood pressure. She looked up at the sound of the door and scrambled to stand up, aggravating the Jason. She stood in front of Ben and bowed.

"Awaiting orders, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't going to update because school, but someone actually reviewed as was super polite about asking for an update and so I had to :3**

* * *

Silence.

Then Gwen spoke up.

"Umm, care to expand on that?" The girl didn't reply, but stayed bowing, as still as a statue.

"Ben," Jason spoke up "tell her to stand upright."

"Uh, okay? Stand up." The girl did as she was told. "Stand on one foot." She did almost immediately. Rook interrupted before Ben could make her do anything else.

"Ben, should we not be asking her to explain?"

"Oh, yeah." He turned back to the Neoplexion, who had put her foot back down. "What's up with calling me 'Master'?"

"Master rescued." She pointed to his Omnitrix. "The symbol was on Master's chest, so you must be the same person." She crossed her arms, proud of her deducting skills and it showed through her tail wagging.

"I suspected this would happen." Jason sighed as he grabbed a book and flipped to the correct page. "There isn't much known about Neoplexions, but what we do know is that they're a servant species." He showed them the page, which had a diagram of a Neoplexion along with facts. "They basically live to serve their master, and it seems that rescuing her made Ben her Master."

"Okay, wait, you're saying that I pretty much have a slave now?"

"As terrifying as that thought is, yes." Jason sighed.

"What if I don't want a slave?"

"That would be a personal insult and without a master she would most likely die." Jason shrugged at their shocked expressions. "I already told you, they live to serve their master."

"What's with her weird way of talking?" Gwen questioned.

"Neoplexions have no use for words such as 'I' or 'me'. That would be something she needs to learn, but they happen to be incredibly fast learners." Gwen nodded before looking to Ben.

"Well, since she's _your_ servant, she'll need to stay with you. So I'll take her shopping while you prepare her room."

"So I don't get a say in this at all? And I thought you hated shopping?"

"No, you don't. And I do, but she can't stay in that." Only then did Ben notice that the girl wore brown and tattered shirt and shorts that might as well be rags.

"Oh, right. Fine, go with Gwen and do what she says,...wait, what's your name?"

"Whatever Master wishes."

"Well, don't you have a name?" The girl looked confused and repeated her previous statement. Ben sighed. "This is gonna be hard."


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed the rating to T for later stuff. Because, y'know, the girl was a slave so stuff has happened. Also they're hormonal teenagers: stuff will happen. In future chapters, of course. Not right now.**

* * *

"Alright, looks like that's it." Ben placed his hands on his hips as he looked over the room. There was a simple twin bed, a dresser and a bedside table. The boxes of junk that he had were able to fit in the garage and the sheets had been washed. Ben nodded in satisfaction before pulling out his phone and dialling his cousin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gwen, just wanted to let you know that the spare room is ready whenever you two are done shopping." As he spoke he made his way to the living room to boot up his game system to play some Sumo Slammers.

"Okay, we're pretty much done - hehe - we'll be there in fifteen minutes or so." She cut herself off mid-sentence with a few giggles but hung up before Ben could ask anything about it. He shrugged as he picked up his controller. He had to admit, having someone else in the house might be a nice change. His parents had moved out and left the house to him, claiming that it was time for him to learn responsibility. Ben knew that they just wanted time to themselves without him though. It only bothered him when he'd forget and call out that he's home to an empty house.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone knocking on the front door. Had it been fifteen minutes already? A look at the clock told him it had and he opened the door for Gwen. The two girls came in with their shopping bags as the taxi drove away behind them. Gwen deposited her bags in the Neoplexion's arms, who carried them all with ease.

"You go put these in the spare room while I talk to Ben, okay?" She nodded and left as Gwen pointed out the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Ben asked since Gwen wasn't starting the conversation.

"Good. We got everything she'll need including clothes, toiletries and some books. She seemed to like poetry so we got a few Edgar Allan Poe books. Jason wasn't kidding when he said Neoplexions were fast learners: she already knows how to talk regularly, how earth money works and how to order at a restaurant, not including whatever else she learned that I don't know about. We got milkshakes, which she seemed to like."

"And what's the thing you're avoiding telling me?" Gwen sighed. She should have known she wouldn't be able to get past Ben. They were as close as siblings and could always tell when something was up with the other.

"Y'know how I said she 'seemed' to like things?" Ben nodded. "Well….she doesn't _ask_ for anything." Gwen bit her lip, trying to think of how to explain. "I would catch her looking at things like she wanted them, or like she was curious, but she wouldn't say anything. The only time she even spoke was to answer me and even then it was just 'Of course, Miss Gwen' or 'Whatever you like, Miss Gwen.' She didn't have a preference about anything and," she sighed as she leaned against the closed door "I guess it's just worrying me. She doesn't seem to know how to act….like a person."

"Try not to worry, I'm sure she's just trying to be polite. After all, you did buy her everything she needs."

"Correction: the Plumbers bought her everything she needs. Grandpa gave me a card." She held up the credit card with a small smirk before nodding. "And, I can't believe I'm saying this, you're probably right."

"Can I get that in writing?" Gwen rolled her eyes at Ben before the smaller girl came back. She said nothing, but stood as if waiting. It occurred to Ben that she was waiting for more instructions. Gwen hugged her.

"Bye, shortie."

"Good-bye, Miss Gwen." Instead of hugging back she stood there with her head on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen let go and ruffled Ben's hair before leaving the two alone. They stood in silence for a moment while Ben looked at her properly for the first time. Her hair- a shade darker than Gwen's- had been brushed and washed, which revealed that it was curly without dirt and knots weighing it down. Her new outfit consisted of a short sleeved lavender shirt, jean shorts with dark purple suspenders and a black vest over them. There was a hole in her shorts for her tail. The only things that remained the same about her were her bare feet and chains. Ben looked up to her face. She had large brown eyes, a small nose and a mouth that seemed to be set in a natural pout. He noticed in her eyes she seemed to be waiting for something still. _Approval_.

He gave her a small smile. "The new look looks nice." She didn't smile, but her eyes lit up. Ben felt a small surge of pride that he could make someone happy with such a small compliment. The pride went away when his eyes fell back to her chains. "So, what are these?"

She tapped one of the cuffs on her wrists and it acted like a screen. She showed him it and he saw it had her information on it, though that information was limited to a PIN, her gender and her age: 15 Earth years. "They have my information, a tracker, punishment features and Master can put his name in so I can be returned if I get lost."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, if I displease Master, you can say 'punishment' and the level and I will be shocked accordingly. Punishment levels go up to five." Ben stared at her wide-eyed. He shook his head and dismissed it, choosing instead to put his information in the cuff, which worked like a touch screen. When he finished that he decided that if she didn't have a name he'd just give her one.

"Now, what should your name be?" He muttered to himself but she seemed to take it as a question directed at her.

"Catterina is a pretty name." Ben nodded.

"Catterina…..I like it. Where did you think of that?" She pulled out one of her poem books and opened it to the page about Edgar Allan Poe.

"Edgar had a cat named Catterina." Ben chuckled.

"Alright then, Catterina it is." He glanced at the clock. "It's pretty late, we should head to bed. Goodnight, Catterina."

"Goodnight, Master."


End file.
